


And when the snow falls

by Laila_2802



Series: Tommy's (really not good) college life [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Jealous TommyInnit, Jealousy, Tubbo to the rescue, help i dont know how to tag, insecure Tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila_2802/pseuds/Laila_2802
Summary: Tommy feels down and he's jealous but Tubbo is there and reassures him that he's better.---------This is part of a series but it won't very necessary to read it beforehand.Also I hate the title so if anyone has any ideas please?
Series: Tommy's (really not good) college life [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057793
Kudos: 24





	And when the snow falls

**Author's Note:**

> This, in no way, reflects Tommys or Tubbos real feelings, it's all me just protecting onto Tommy because of late at night feelings.  
> Also Be respectful to all mentioned creators. 
> 
> Have fun :)

I'm jealous and I'm not afraid to admit it, I am however a little bit afraid of Tubbos reaction on hearing it.  
It's not my place to feel jealous, especially over Ranboo.  
Ranboo is a good guy, really funny and quite pleasant to talk to, and he also has next to no online friends. And as one if those few friends I should be happy for him that he gets along that great with everybody. But I'm not and it bothers me a lot. It feels unfair of no to feel that way.

I'm jealous because Ranboo streams more with Tubbo than I do and they do fun stuff together and it gives me the feeling that Tubbo can't do that with me around, which just isn't true but I still get that feeling.  
I know we still talk for hours on end every day, so much my own father hears me talking less than Tubbo.  
I know that but I just can't shake the insecurity that maybe tubbo likes the other more than me. 

\-----

After the sixth sigh I let out Tubbo had enough, "Okay, tell me what's bothering you. Judging by your sighing it's huge."  
Feeling caught I let out a slight strangled sound but don't answer immediately. I honestly don't wanna tell him but I know I should.  
"I'm jealous," i admit.  
"Of who, who or what could make you jealous?" tubbo Talks with a lightness in his tone, maybe to spare my feelings a little, I appreciate it. 

I stal and go through many options for things I could tell him, anything but the, quiet embarrassing, truth.  
As I look outside I see the snow fall gently down onto my windowsill, it looks so peaceful, too peaceful to lie to my best friend about my feelings. "Of Ranboo," I say then, finally, "and how you two are so close" I feel my face heat up, that's so bad man. 

Tubbo chuckles lightly but with no intention to hurt my feelings, "Why's that, we just Stream together" I let out a sound of agreement, "Yes, that's my problem also, I don't know I'm just afraid that you don't wanna stream with no anymore because Ranboo is funnier to stream with, it's ridicules I know."  
"I would have to agree, you are my best friend and no Ranboo can compete with that. Yes, I enjoy his company a lot and I think we are good friends and yes I admit it's fun to stream with him. But he will never ever replace you or be better than you, you are the most important person in my life apart from my family. I want you to know that nothing comes between that, Tommy."  
He sounds so earnest, a clumb begins to form in my throat but I won't cry, I refuse.  
"Thank you Tubbo that means a lot to me. You are also really important to me Tubbo."  
"Thanks Tommy." I could literally hear him smiling if I wouldn't see him through the camera.


End file.
